


Season 2

by Tikor



Series: STLL [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting down a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting down a man.

We're in Glynda's classroom. The arena is empty, class has just begun.

Glynda: Next up: team STLL and team BRNZ. Seeing how Tao is still injured, I'm going to ask May to sit this one out.

May: Awww!

Brawnz, Roy and Nolan take the field across from Slate, Lava and Liv. Slate summons a shield and a one-handed axe. Everyone else readies their weapons.

Glynda: Begin!

Brawnz and Nolan charge. Slate dodges and parries their assault. Lava takes to the sky, Liv tries to get Nolan's attention but he dodges her and keeps the pressure on Slate.

Roy readies his discs and throws them right when Slate has axe and shield occupied with Brawnz' claws and Nolan's cattle prod. He's wide open.

Liv interjects herself between Roy and Slate. She deflects one disc but takes the other to the face. Her aura keeps her safe.

Lava drops from the sky to cloth-trap Nolan's weapon and flaps her wings in his face to disorient him. Lava heats up Nolan's weapon.

Nolan: Hot!

Nolan activates his cattle-prod and Lava is shocked. Lava's aura takes significant damage. Nolan drops his weapon and blows on his hands.

Glynda: Lava, out!

Liv is incensed. Liv corners Nolan and strikes at him relentlessly. Her punches devolve to swipes and she lowers towards a bear crouch. Purple strands outline a bear shape engulfing Liv. Between Liv's thruster mobility, her telekinetic range, and Nolan's lack of a weapon he keeps getting beat back into the wall. Roy throws his discs at Liv, but they bounce off her aura. Slate and Brawnz continue to duel in the background. Nolan takes hit after hit, clearly fearful, until his aura flashes.

Glynda: Nolan, out!

Liv lets out a roar and her thrusters lift her a foot off the ground. From Nolan's point of view we see both the girl and her bear outline snarl out a roar and she's shaking with fury. Liv hasn't heard Glynda and swings again at Nolan. Nolan holds up his hands above his head defensively.

Glynda telekinetically picks Liv up and tosses her into the stands before she can land the blow.

Glynda: Halt! Everyone! Team STLL, you are disqualified from the Vale tournament!

Liv looks a little bewildered as she picks herself up amid the other students in the stands.

Crowd noise: She's crazy! What's her deal? Didn't she hear Ms. Goodwitch?

Slate stares at Liv in disbelief from the arena floor. Brawnz looks at Slate with disapproval.

Glynda: That's enough sparring for today. Class dismissed.

Slate approaches Liv.

Slate: Liv, I know you have some anger in you -

Liv: *Interrupts Slate and throws her arms up* You just figured that out?!

Lava looks scared in the background.

Slate: But you can't let it get the better of you. Especially when we're sparring.

Liv: I know that. I know that in my head. It's just, I couldn't keep him from hitting you. He was so ... he didn't even care that I was trying to fight him! And then he shocked Lava!

Lava gratefully smiles at Liv.

Slate: Our enemies will test us. And next year, when we get to the Vytal tournament -

Liv: I don't care about some play-fight tournament! To hell with that!

Tao: It is more than play-fighting, Liv. It gives hope to the people to see their protectors. And it factors into choice assignments in the field.

Liv gives Tao a look dripping with disgust.

Lava: Liv, maybe we could all go to the practice field and have Slate help us with tactics. You like practice, right?

Liv: Yeah, I do. ... and Slate, I'm sorry. I made you look like a real bad leader.

Slate: Liv, if you can do that on the battlefield, I can handle a little embarrassment in sparring class and waiting till the second year for the tournament. I'm proud to have you on the team.

Liv finally drops the tension in her shoulders and gives Slate a small smile.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin has a sit-down with Slate.

We're in Ozpin's study. Ozpin paces behind his desk with no Beacon mug in sight. Slate sits contritely before the desk.

Ozpin: I cannot have students harming each other in sparring class. I understand you did not attempt to do so yourself and that Glynda prevented any actual harm. That it came as close as it did is cause enough for concern. You are your team's leader and so I look to you to prepare them to follow orders during combat.

Slate: I know Liv's a loose cannon and has problems following orders. Tao follows them to the letter and Lava follows them in spirit which makes it more noticeable. I also know my plans are never perfect. Liv's unpredictability will make up for a flaw in my plan when it counts. I can feel it.

Ozpin: That's very humble of you, Slate. It might even be true. But the fact remains: we are all on the same side. We cannot be working at cross purposes. We cannot bear our fangs at each other. We must point our weapons outwards.

Slate: *Slate shrugs and spreads his arms* Any advice would be appreciated.

Ozpin: Get close to Liv. Find the source of her anger. Help her through her pain. As her team leader you are in the best position to make a positive impact.

Slate: You don't hesitate to ask for the impossible, do you, Headmaster?

Ozpin: That's right. You'd better get used to it. I'll do my best to give you some actionable intelligence in this matter.

Slate: Much obliged.

Slate gets up and walks to the elevator. Ozpin watches him go with a worried look on his face.


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao asks Liv to the dance.

Tao is in the dorm room with Liv and Lava. They're studying.

Tao: Lava, could I have a moment alone with Liv?

Lava: *Before Liv can object* Sure thing.

Lava flutters off the windowsill where she was perched then leaves the room and shuts the door.

Liv: This better not be another question about my bruises. I just get them, okay?

Tao: No, that's not it. The Vytal festival is coming up and... well ... there's not just a tournament and a fair, there's also a dance.

Liv: So? *Looks suspicious*

Tao: So... so my leg is all better now *He give a little skip* and I'd like to go to the dance. ...And I'd like you to go with me. As a date. You know, it might be good to take your mind off all the fighting we do all the time.

Liv: You want to see me in a dress?!

Tao: Well, yes, unless you wanted to wear pants! I'd be cool with that too.

Liv: We're here to become fighters, not dancers.

Tao: There is a lot of similarity between the two, like -

Liv: Shut up! No, I won't be going. Not with you, not with anyone! If you'd spent half the time you spend staring off into space at the practice yard instead you'd understand that too! You'd never have been hurt in the first place! When they come for us, I'm going to be ready!

Tao: Liv, I don't understand. Who is going to come for us?

Liv: Someone! Something! They don't give half the city to an academy for huntresses and huntsman if they didn't need more to replace the fallen every year!

Tao: Some of them do retire, you know.

Liv: I've never seen one. Have you?

Tao: Well, no, all the huntsmen I've seen have been active. Or -

Liv: Or in the grave? That's how they get there, spending time prancing around instead of becoming the best they can be!

Tao: Liv, I, -

Liv: Ugh!

Liv stomps out the door, then turns on Lava who sits in the hallway staring at her.

Liv: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!

Lava hugs her knees and doesn't answer. Liv stomps off.


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move like a butterfly and sting like a bee.

Liv is in the training room punching a boxing bag. Only one light is in the room, illuminating her and the bag. No one else is there. Her hands don't meet the bag, but stop a foot short as her telekinesis extends her blows. Purple strands of aura project from around her fists, her blue pony-tail flings about.

We see Liv's face sweating and tense as she punches the bag.

Liv sprinkles in some kicks, then slowly rises above the ground even though she doesn't have her thrusters on. The purple strands of aura around her hands and feet form into claws, her bear outline becomes visible. She moves farther from the bag. Her punches transition into swipes and she gradually lowers herself to all fours. The bag is starting to get claw marks.

We see Liv's face again and the fury is in her.

Everything stops. We see the training room and Liv and the punching bag. It is torn to shreds. Liv is breathing hard and standing on the ground again. She wipes the sweat from her face.

Liv raises her jumpsuit's leg to examine a new bruise on her shin. She drops the fabric back over it. Slate walks up behind her in a suit all dressed for the ball.

Slate: Hey.

Liv: Hey.

They share a moment of silence. Liv sits down on a bench and drinks some water.

Slate: It's all in the past. Goodwitch's class, Wavelength, all of it. Lets look to the future.

Liv: I'm not going to that ball, Slate.

Slate: I know the ball's not your scene. I'm talking about the team, I'm talking about Beacon, I'm talking about being huntsmen and huntresses. Keep in mind where you want to be going. I'll help you get there.

Liv: I want to be invincible.

Slate: Together, we'll all be.

We transition to the ball.

Slate looks dashing in his suit. He saunters up to Yang.

Slate: Great party you've got here. Loving the fog machine. Tell me the doilies weren't you though.

Yang: I'm not queen bee yet.

Slate smiles at her. Yang smiles back. A fast song begins to play.

Yang: So you going to ask me to dance or what?

Slate: Yang Xiao Long, would you like to -

Yang: Of course! *She grabs his arm and pulls him to the dance floor*

At first Slate stumbles, but he quickly catches up. They dance energetically.

Tao watches them dance. He then looks over to Lava cutting up the dance floor solo. He sips his punch.

May Zedong comes over to Tao. She's wearing a dress and looking uncomfortable. She points out Lava.

May: Let me guess, you'd rather be dancing with her?

Tao: No! I mean, that would probably be better than standing here, no offense to Lava. She's nice, but...

May: Someone else, then? *She sighs* We don't always get to dance with who we want to.

May looks over at Brawnz dancing with some other girl. The fast song stops and a slow one begins.

May: But that doesn't mean we can't dance. Come keep a lonely girl company. *She motions with her head to the dance floor*

Tao: I'd be happy to.

They dance awkwardly.


	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observations.

Tao gets some air from the dance out on the balcony. Jaune is walking in as Tao goes out.

Jaune: Heya, Tao.

Tao: Hi there, Jaune.

Tao is alone on the balcony. He leans on the railing and stares out into the distance. His mother appears before him.

Tao: Hi, Mom.

De: Cheer up, dear. Dances are supposed to be fun.

Tao: I tried that argument already, it didn't work out very well.

De: Not everybody understands the meaning of fun.

Tao: I just don't get it. I thought all girls liked these kinds of things!

De: Who is this girl?

Tao: Liv.

De: Who?

Tao: Lividity Ash. *He sighs*

De: Yes, I remember now. We've spoken of her before.

Tao: She's my teammate, and she's amazing. It's like she's not scared of anything or anybody, she just runs up and punches them. It usually works out. Why would she be afraid of a dance?

De: *Mostly to herself* People must love, or at least forgive themselves before they can love others well. Others fight monsters with such intensity that they become them.

Tao gets an idea and asks his mom quickly.

Tao: Can you tell me where she is now?

De: I could, but that would violate her privacy. If you learned to project...

Tao: That's not how I work, Mom. I know you need and want help watching the whole freaking world, but I just can't help you.

De: You just asked me to use my semblance for you. You know how useful it is.

Tao: Mom! Just, leave me alone. *Tao swipes his hand at her aura projection, and it disappears*

Tao: Mom? *He looks confused*

We cut to where De is stationed, in a high tech facility with no windows but lots of scroll screens. She blinks and reorients herself. She beings writing a note with a keyboard. We see the words:

Typing: Tao Transparent obstructed observation. Potentially unobservable remotely. Upgrade to category 2.


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lividity and authority.

Ozpin: Thank you for coming, Lividity.

Liv: Am I in trouble?

Ozpin: *Pauses* No. What makes you think that?

Liv: Nothing! Um, nothing, sir.

Ozpin: *Eyebrow, sips his mug*. I noticed you weren't at the dance last night. A young girl like yourself usually relishes such occasions. Did the right boy not ask you?

Liv: That's personal. Why am I here?

Ozpin: To business, then. I called you here about your name. Names have a power in Remnant. Maybe the name shapes the destiny or the destiny shapes the choice of a name. I have no way to test so I can't know for sure. Yours is not a pleasant name, Lividity. I fear your life will have many hardships and I want you to know that you are surrounded by support that you can call on at any time. Starting with your team and including your headmaster.

Liv: I don't ... know what to say.

Ozpin: We at the academies ask our students to dedicate their lives to the role of huntsmen and huntresses. But that dedication of life too often and often too early means a sacrifice of life. I've noticed you've been quick, even eager to place your teammates well being above your own. Sometimes beyond reason. All while holding them at arm's length.

Liv looks confused and says nothing.

Ozpin sips mug and extends the awkward silence.

Ozpin: I want to know that you understand the difference between dedication and sacrifice. I want you to know that we will do the very best we can to prepare you and your team for the field so that you all have the best chance to come back safe. ...and I want you to know that when a teammate of yours falls, it won't be your fault.

Liv: What? Why would I let anyone in team STLL fall?

Ozpin: *Looks aged, lowers head* If every huntress could prevent every tragedy to her team, we'd live in a much happier world. You are strong and resilient. You have a passion for combat and its associated preparations. I want you to have a long and successful career as a huntress. But that requires a mental as well as physical fortitude.

Liv again looks confused, but now also afraid.

Ozpin: At your level of combat experience it should be harder to not activate your aura than it is to protect yourself. Healing should also be second nature. Your scroll logs no incidents of total aura loss. Yet you constantly walk around with bruises and offer lacking excuses for them.

Liv: *Lividity looks at her latest bruise and winces* I can explain! This one came from -

Ozpin: *Waves his hand cutting her off* Which leads me to ask you, Lividity: Why do you hurt yourself?

Liv cries. And keeps crying, and never says a word of explanation.


	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STLL gets an assignment.

We are in Ozpin's office and he's addressing a short woman with straight black hair, fair skin, and Asian features and proportions. She wears a trench coat, a clear fedora with a brown strap, yellow slacks, purple shoes (loafers), a yellow button-down shirt with a purple vest, and a purple uzi strapped to her back.

Ozpin: I told the general I'd send in the scouts. I will send a team of students to investigate the southeast with Oobleck, but I'd like to have any known players in Vale tailed to see if they don't tip their hands.

Woman: Ozpin, I'll go on this mission for you. But I can't promise to report back everything. I give you everything I'm authorized to, and a little more besides, but the higher-ups are on high alert with Atlas' army in the sky. Compartmentalization has been intense.

Ozpin: Surely our bureaucratic lines aren't as important as the safety of Vale?

Woman: We both know it's hard to identify clearance levels all by yourself. Knowing who to trust is a complicated and ever-changing calculation. Instead of figuring it out ourselves during sleepless nights, I mostly just follow the rules. And it cuts both ways. I still don't know what your little barbershop quartet sings about in secret.

Ozpin: Well I'll have to be satisfied with whatever you can share, then.

Woman: We'll both be. Thanks for recommending the asset, Ozpin.

Ozpin: Make good use of him, Golden.

Golden: He hasn't passed muster _yet_!

\- - -

We transition to the Beacon auditorium.

Lava: What did you think of Ozpin's speech? I thought it was kinda... ominous.

Slate: I think it was well said. A coalition force needs all the unity it can get. The natural inclination is to fracture, especially when additional resources are required or casualties are uneven.

Liv: Unity through diversity, though? Isn't that a contradiction?

Slate: Without accepting diversity, a large coalition cannot form. The larger force typically overwhelms the smaller force, even if the smaller force is more unified. During the Faunus war -

Lava: Oh. My. Soul. Slate. We're going on our first mission and all you can think of is to recite history lessons?

Slate: All I'm saying is that conflicts large and small have their patterns.

Tao: I don't think we'll be winning any wars in the next week.

Slate: Ach. You guys. What I'm going to enjoy about this week is not having to herd you cats for a few days.

Liv: *Smiling* You ain't the boss of me! *Climbs on his back and gives him knuckles to the head*

Team STLL laughs.

The students are approached by Glynda, holding a scroll.

Glynda: Students, I've been told to select your mission for you. You're going on a perimeter defense mission, but not on the perimeter. It's a special assignment.

Lava: Sweet!

Glynda: Your ... huntsman will not be giving you very detailed orders. I'm afraid they're classified. So don't question him about his directives. Answers will not be forthcoming.

Lava: Cooool!

Slate and Liv excitedly smile with Lava. Tao doesn't share their enthusiasm, instead pondering with his hand to his chin.

Their scrolls update and they head off. Tao brings up the rear and Glynda motions him aside. She leans in and whispers to him.

Glynda: Ozpin asked me to relay that your 'huntsman' might have a better use for your talents. Do your best to impress him.


	8. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STLL meets their huntsman.

We are outside at Beacon at the landing strip for the planes. It's a high visibility day, great for flying and observing.

Golden Royale is in disguise. She is wearing a black leather jacket, a wig of curly red hair, a matching red hair mustache, aviator sunglasses, blue jeans and cowboy boots that have lifts in them making her a few inches taller. Inside the black leather jacket are pads to give her a man's waist to hip ratio and shoulder breadth. But she still has her trademark clear fedora on.

Golden Royale: *In a faux-masculine voice* Students, I'm Mr. Redcliff and I'll be the huntsman you'll be shadowing on this mission. We'll be on perimeter defense but don't get caught up on the perimeter aspect. It's the interior we'll be monitoring.

Slate: Why don't they have a mission category 'interior defense'?

Golden Royale: Because categories too well defined could compromise the agents assigned to it. They're intentionally obfuscated to protect troop movements and maintain effective self-policing assignments. Is that obfuscation clear?!

Tao: Yes, sir.

Golden: I SAID. IS THAT OBFUSCATION CLEAR?!

Team STLL: Yes, sir!

Golden: Good. Our target is a known associate to recidivist Roman Torchwick. Her street name is Neopolitan, and she is a master of disguise. I have some intelligence that will help me identify her, so I'll point her out to you when we achieve visual contact. You lot are to help me maintain that visual contact. Is that clear?

Slate: *Raises his hand* No, I'm not clear on the intelligence we'll use to establish contact in the first place.

Golden: That is because that information is classified and you don't have a need to know!

Slate: *Motions with his hands* Even though we'll be trailing Neopolitan, we won't need to know what she looks like?

Golden: *Addressing Liv, Lava and Tao* He's a smartie, isn't he? *To Slate* You have been told you don't need to know, so I won't be telling you! Are you clear?

Slate: Um, yes sir?

Golden: I can't hear you!

Slate: Yes, sir!

Golden: Move out! We board the plane for Vale immediately!

Everyone hustles to the plane.

Lava: *To Liv* His voice sounds all funny.

Liv: *To Lava* My soul, Lava! I hope he didn't hear that.


	9. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STLL tails their target.

The scene is the city of Vale. We see people on the street, people in shops and people in cars. Team STLL plus Golden in disguise look out upon them from a rooftop.

Liv: *Whispering to Lava away from the team* Ugh, I am so bored.

Lava: *Whispering back to Liv* How can you be bored with all these people to watch? *In a normal voice* Look at that pair! They're obviously on a date, they're so excited!

Lava points to Sun and Neptune.

Liv: *In a normal voice* But, aren't they both guys?

Golden: Stay sharp! I could spot our quarry at any time.

Slate shakes his head. Tao's eyes are black and he's seeing the auras of the crowd.

Golden: There she is!

Golden points at Neo disguised as Haven student with their uniform on, black hair, green eyes and twintails.

Team STLL rushes to Golden's side of the roof and blatantly stares at her.

Tao: Which one?

Golden: Don't look so obvious!

Team STLL attempts to play it cool while still looking at Neo.

Golden: She's in a Haven student uniform, black hair, green eyes, twintails, under 5 foot tall.

Lava: *Dead serious, reproachfully* Mr. Redcliff! You forgot to mention she was cute!

Golden: And... she's cute.

Tao blinks his eyes back to normal and takes a casual look.

Tao: How many Haven students are there in Vale, even during the tournament? Should be easy to follow her.

Golden: She's known to don disguises on the fly. If she feels she's being tailed, she could make this difficult for us.

We see Neo's face with team STLL on the rooftop in the background. Her eyes move to the right and she smiles.

Team STLL watches Neo enter a clothing store.

Slate: How many exits does that store have?

Golden: Good question, Mr. Obsidian. I don't know. Lava, Liv, position yourself around the back. Scroll us if you think you've found her again. We'll maintain observation from the front.

Lava salutes and Liv nods. Lava detaches and jumps on her cape, Liv jumps off of the roof, and activates thrusters, then Lava follows.

Liv and Lava are watching the back exit. No one has come or gone.

Lava: Isn't this fun?! Oh, I hope she comes out our way!

Liv: I've never heard of this Roman Torchwick guy.

Lava: Don't you watch the news?

Liv: *Skeptical face* Do you?

Lava: No, but he's been hard to miss lately. "Please contact the Vale police department with any information."

Liv: Whatever.

Lava: *Angry whisper* Liv! It's our first mission! Be happy with me!

Liv: *Nonchalantly and unenthusiastically* Sure.

Neo walks out the back of the store and quietly closes the door. She is dressed like a student from Atlas, with her pink and brown hair down.

Lava: Hmmm....

Liv: What? That's clearly not her.

Lava: I'm calling it in anyway. *She taps her scroll*.

Liv keeps watch on the girl.

Back on the roof Golden gets a message on her scroll.

Golden: Possible sighting. We're regrouping; follow me.

Golden jumps off the roof and Slate and Tao follow.

Golden, Slate and Tao catch up with Lava and Liv.

Lava: *Points* there she is.

Golden: Good work, I can confirm you've reacquired the target.

Lava: Yesss!

We see Neo's face again with team STLL in the background. Her eyes again move to the side, but this time she's frowning.

Slate: She's on the move!

Neo turns a corner out of sight.

Tao's black eyes see through the building.

Tao: She's taken two rights. If we go this way, we should be able to see her go by.

Golden and team STLL take Tao's suggestion, and they watch Neo jog by in a new hairstyle and outfit. Her hair is completely pink with more numerous and more pronounced white streaks and she's wearing her white and pink jacket, dark pants and her high white boots. As she passes she notices the team watching her then eyes them angrily.

Lava: That's her!

Slate: How many disguises does this girl have? And how do you keep seeing her, Lava?

Lava: Not a lot of girls that short running around today.

Golden gives her an approving smile that tilts her fake mustache. It comes a little loose, and she readjusts it.

Golden: I think she's seen us. The chase begins!

Team STLL and Golden chase Neo around Vale.

Tao runs into a box he can't see and falls over. Slate helps him up and they scramble to catch up with the girls.

Neo gets a call on her scroll while on the run.

Golden: She in contact with someone! I need to report. Keep chase!

Golden stops to type on her scroll as team STLL continues the chase.

Neo turns a corner and pulls her disappearing trick.

Lava, Liv and then Slate turn the corner and don't see her.

Slate stops and looks up, Lava looks down the new alleyway, Liv keeps running.

Tao: She's gone, everyone. I saw her jump through some kind of portal.

Slate: How?

Tao points at his black eyes.

Lava: Liv! Come back!

Golden catches up with them.

Golden: Report!

Tao: After a few blocks she turned a corner and jumped into some kind of portal.

Golden: Did you see what was on the other side?

Tao: Yeah, it was ... a train? There were several people standing and seated in a line.

Golden: Did you catch what kind?

Tao: Nope, I saw right through the metal of the thing.

Golden: Anything else?

Tao: It's just my best guess, people usually don't stand so ... patterned. Some of them seemed to be bent over looking at something?

Golden: Damn. Well, no new orders from headquarters. We're still on mission. We'll circle around the perimeter. Lava, go with Liv. Slate, with Tao. I'll go solo. Scroll if you see her.


	10. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STLL debriefs about their mission.

Slate and Tao are walking around Vale casually looking over the crowds.

Slate: I can't tell if our mission was a success or a failure.

Tao: I think we did pretty well. That girl was hard to keep track of.

Slate: Four huntsmen in training and one certified huntsman and we can't keep her under observation for more than a few minutes? Surely that can't look good.

Tao: Maybe... she was dangerous enough to warrant all of us?

Slate: Seems unlikely. All she did was run and hide.

Tao: Yeah, you're probably right.

Slate: What's been bugging me is why Glynda didn't let us pick our own mission. I'm missing something. Do you have any ideas?

Tao: *Looking at the floor as he walks and tries his best to lie convincingly* Nope.

Slate keeps walking, searching the crowd. His posture is confident but his face shows thoughtfulness. Tao continues to look at the ground in loneliness.

\- - -

We see Golden in disguise on a rooftop eavesdropping on Slate and Tao. She looks pleased. Her smile dislodges her mustache. She grabs it as it falls, looks at it with displeasure, and stuffs it in her pocket.

\- - -

Lava and Liv are also are walking around Vale casually looking at people.

Liv: You did really great back there. I couldn't tell that any of those girls were the same one.

Lava: *Beams, flutters* Thanks! I guess I've had a lot of practice.

Liv: Yeah, with that game we played.

Lava: We used to play it all the time at the orphanage.

Liv: *Hands behind her head, strolling* I hope all our missions aren't like this. I was looking forward to punching something.

They hear a large crash in the distance, then sirens.

Lava: What was that?!

Liv: I don't know, but let's check it out!

Liv runs off. Lava types something on her scroll, hits send, then runs after her.


	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv runs off with Lava to see the aftermath.

Liv and Lava climb some rubble to see where the Grimm breached the city but the battle is over; no threats remain. The Atlesian robots and the other teams have already dispatched all the Grimm. They see the emblem of the White Fang on one of the Atlesian knights. Team RWBY and team CFVY look tired but happy.

Lava: *To Ruby* Ruby! What happened?!

Ruby: *Fast speech* We found a secret hideout and then we tried to stop this train but we couldn't so the White Fang set off some bombs that gathered a bunch of Grimm then the train slammed into the street right there and we fought all the Grimm that came through! *She takes a deep breath*

Glynda closes the breach in the background.

Liv: I can't believe the White Fang would do this! Releasing Grimm on civilians isn't right! Can't they see this will just blow back on them?

Ruby: I don't know why they did it either.

Liv looks angry, Ruby gets called by her team.

Ruby: Well, I gotta go. I'm pretty beat.

Ruby exits the scene.

Lava, to Liv: I'm surprised you aren't a Faunus, sometimes, Liv. What with your spirit bear and your sympathy for us.

Liv seems to calm down.

Liv: Who knows? Maybe I have some Faunus ancestors.

Lava: Really?

Liv: I wouldn't know, I never really asked. I'm not on good terms with my father. And I never knew my mother.

Lava listens intently.

Liv: *Sigh* You've been waiting for me to tell you these things for a while, I can see it on your face.

Lava: I just. *Lava fidgets* I'd like to be here for you.

Liv: Here it is, then. My sad little story.

Liv looks around at all the destruction and sees someone being carted off in an ambulance.

Liv: It can't be sadder than today.

Liv takes a deep breath and kicks a rock.

Liv: My dad's a veteran of the Faunus war. He holds a real grudge against them. From what I can tell he never saw any real combat, but he was stationed at an internment camp for several years. The whole war, really. Not all of the Faunus rose up, but the history books, written by humans anyway, don't like to talk about how poorly those who didn't resist were treated just because of their nature.

Lava settles down to listen. Liv takes another breath.

Liv: I remember running around the streets of Vale with my older sister. We used to terrorize the library and run through the shops. My sister would read to me a lot. I didn't know why no one was watching us then. Later I found out it was because my father had no idea how to be a parent. But when you're growing up, your family seems normal, right? Anyway, that day we were hungry and we didn't have any money. Sure, we could have gone home to get some food, but we were young and dumb. We stole from a street vendor selling bean buns. Being kids, we weren't very sneaky about it. We got caught.

Lava inhales from the suspense.

Liv: The police took us back to our father and he paid the street vendor twice what we stole. The police and the poor bun-seller were very nice about it. But once that door closed, we were punished by Dad. Something about sneaking about and stealing really struck a nerve with him. From that day forward we could do no good in his eyes. He was hyper-vigilant against any wrongdoing. My older sister, she was a saint. She followed every paranoid rule and strict instruction. I wasn't so compliant, especially when I got to be a teenager.

Liv shakes her head and pauses.

Liv: I got used to going to bed without dinner. I got used to the belt. I wouldn't let that fearful man rule my life. The day I left for Wavelength was the happiest day of my life. But even the boarding primary schools send you back to your parents every once in a while. And it was during one of those visits that it happened.

Lava gulps.

Liv: I was a real hellion in those days.

Lava laughs.

Liv: Ok, I'm still pretty out of line. But back then I didn't have enough imagination. I thought I'd been through the worst of it, that I'd seen it all and was invincible. With that running through my head I went into Dad's office and rummaged through his desk. You have to understand, we were never allowed in Dad's study. But being forbidden made it irresistible. I found... I found a picture of my mother. It didn't have her face, just her hands, holding my sister, at least I thought it was my sister, and my Dad leaning down and smiling at the camera. He looked so happy. I'd never seen him that way.

Lava smiles at Liv.

Liv: So I showed it to my sister. She loved it, and kept it. I didn't tell her where I found it and she didn't ask. I went back to Wavelength and focused on my training. It was only later that I heard. I got a letter saying my father was in jail and my sister was in the hospital. She had two broken ankles and they weren't healing well. Something about a bone infection. Later my dad was convicted of domestic abuse and my sister had both feet amputated.

Lava: I'm so sorry!

Liv: There's no changing it now. I was a bit aimless for a while, but you knew me at Wavelength. I was so far ahead in combat class I could coast for a bit and me struggling with academics was nothing new. It really bothered me, especially not being able to talk to her. Therapists only, and then later only conversations that she started. When I got accepted to Beacon I found a new purpose. I saved up our stipend and tried to buy my sister something to fix what my father had done.

Lava: Tried?

Liv: She didn't want it. I think, I think if she gets better they won't let her stay in the center anymore. That she'll have to go back to that house. I don't want to make her have to do that. I think just talking to me brings up all those bad memories for her. I hope... I hope that she finds a better life even if I don't get to be in it.

Liv tears up and looks at Lava.

Lava: Liv, that is so sad. I never knew! I thought you were just angry.

They hug.

Lava: We are your family now. And we won't hurt you. You're safe with us.


	12. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patriotism and right action.

We're on the streets of Vale with Slate and Tao. They hear a large crash in the distance, then sirens.

Slate: Did you hear that?

Tao: Yup.

Tao and Slate both get a message on their scroll.

Slate: Mr. Redcliff told me to check it out, c'mon!

Tao: My scroll says to rendezvous with Mr. Redcliff right here. I'll catch up with you later.

Slate takes off. Tao waits.

Golden, no longer disguised as Mr. Redcliff, approaches Tao.

Golden: *In her normal, feminine voice* Tao Transparent, report on your latest mission.

Tao: And ... who are you?

Golden: Good instincts. Don't debrief anyone you don't know or isn't vouched for. I'll ask again *In Mr. Redcliff's voice* Tao Transparent, report on your latest mission.

Tao: That was you?

Golden: *Laughs* yes, that was me. I had you all so focused on our target you forgot to question me. Though if Lava had ever seen me before I might not have gotten away with it.

Tao: She's pretty good, isn't she?

Golden: Yes, but she's not who I'm here to talk to. My name is Golden Royale, it's good to truly meet you, Tao, face to face.

Tao: *Listens to the sirens* Shouldn't we be helping with whatever those sirens are about?

Golden: That's for the huntsman and the military to sort out. With all the forces they have in the sky I doubt Slate will even get to help.

Tao: Aren't you a huntsman?

Golden: Nope. Another part of the disguise. *She tosses the mustache to Tao, who catches it*.

Golden: You gave us a good piece of intelligence, seeing that train. We were able to concentrate on a few areas instead of the whole perimeter. Combined with Neo's scroll suddenly falling off the grid, we had a pretty good idea where the breach would be. Those Grimm won't get far. And I saw you keep compartmentalized the tip Glynda gave you.

Tao looks proud of himself.

Golden: But you still have a lot to learn. That is, if you're willing to give up the dream of being a huntsman. It can be lonely in the agency. There are no romantic songs or the fame Tiendao enjoys.

Tao: Ozpin's made it pretty clear that the huntsman's path isn't for me. I take after my mom a lot more than my dad.

Golden: Then I have one last question: are you a patriot of Vale?

Tao: Yes, I mean, I've been here my whole life. Not that I don't like the other kingdoms, just that Vale is the one I call home. I'd be honored to serve in the intelligence agency.

Golden: Good. We're happy to have you, Tao Transparent. Your new call-sign is Astral.

Tao: Coool.


End file.
